


The Best Present Anyone Has Every Given Me

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fitz's birthday, Fluff, monkey named after female icons, monkeys!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for  elizabaethhensttidge on tumblr for the fitzsimmons valentine's day exchange. It's Fitz's birthday and Jemma has to chose a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present Anyone Has Every Given Me

It was July 19th, one month until Leo Fitz’s birthday. His girlfriend of six months, Jemma Simmons, was sitting on her bunk on the bus trying to decide what to get her boyfriend for his upcoming birthday. This was the first year that Jemma has to get Fitz a gift as his girlfriend. She thought of all the past gifts she had gotten Fitz for his past birthdays and Christmases. Three years ago, Jemma had gotten Fitz a ultraviolet sterilizer, and two years prior to that she had gotten him a radiation detector. However, this year it felt different. Fitz and Simmons were now a couple and Jemma wanted to get Fitz something with more meaning. She just didn’t know what.   
“Come on, Jemma, think,” Jemma said to herself. Just then, Skye walked past Jemma’s bunk.   
“What’s up?” Skye asked as she passed.  
“Nothing really. What are you planning to get Fitz for his birthday?”  
“He said not to get him anything,” Skye said. This was true, Fitz made it very clear that he does not want anyone to get him a present, but Jemma ignored this plea because she was definitely getting him a gift. “He seemed pretty serious about it,” Skye added.  
“But he’s my boyfriend,” Jemma said “I have to give him something, right?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you could get him some new science gadget that he could use in the lab?,” Skye suggested. Jemma shook her head.   
“Buy him a new sweater?”  
“No.”  
“Knit him a new sweater?”  
“No.”  
“A monkey?” Skye said jokingly.  
“N-yes!” said Jemma enthusiastically.  
“I was joking. That’s a bad idea Jemma.”  
“No, it’s a perfect idea. You know that Fitz is always going on about wanting a monkey to help him. He’ll love it,” Jemma argued.  
“I suppose he will like it, but you’ll have to convince Coulson to let you keep it on the bus and find a monkey for sale,” Skye said.  
“I can convince Coulson to let me buy a monkey if you can find a monkey that I can buy.” Skye nodded. “Legally.” Jemma added. Skye gave her an offended look, then shrugged, and left to find her laptop. Jemma went to Coulson’s office to see if he was there. He was and she walked in after knocking.   
“What is it?” Coulson asked, looking up from his computer.   
“Well, you know Fitz’s birthday is coming up in a month or so and I was going to get a gift for him,” Jemma said.  
“And?” Coulson prompted.   
“And I was going to get him a monkey. Is that alright?” Jemma said quickly as she started walking out the door, not waiting for his response.  
“Jemma, come back here.”  
“Yes, sir,” Jemma said nervously.  
“A monkey? Please tell me you’re joking,” Coulson begged.  
“Well, no, it was Skye’s idea.” Coulson shook his head. “Sir, Fitz loves monkeys. It’s the perfect gift to get him. I promise I’ll help him feed it and bathe it and-”  
“I do not doubt that you are responsible, however, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have pets on the bus,” Coulson explained.   
“Please, Coulson, I know for a fact Fitz has done extensive research on how to care for monkeys, and the monkey will be safe and healthy. And he has always said that if he had a monkey he could defuse bombs so much faster, he said he could train the monkey to do it for him. Then he would be out of harm’s way,” Jemma said. Of course she wanted to appeal to Coulson’s love for his team, honestly she didn’t even know if Fitz could train the monkey.   
“If you swear you will make sure Fitz takes care of the monkey, you can get one,” Coulson said.   
“Thank you, thank you so much, sir. You will not regret this, I promise.”  
“I am going to regret this,” Coulson said to himself as Jemma skipped out of the door.

It turns out there are monkeys that you can buy legally. The bus took a quick pitstop on the way to a mission in Los Angeles to pick up the monkey Jemma bought. Jemma spent a half and hour convincing May to let her keep the monkey, which she named Peggy after Peggy Carter the founder of SHIELD, in her bunk because she knew Fitz would never look there. Eventually May agreed and Jemma kept Peggy there for the days leading up to Fitz’s birthday. On the night prior to the big day Fitz asked Jemma if she got him anything.  
“You’ll have to wait and see,” was all Jemma said. Fitz shook his head and went to his bunk to go to bed. Jemma stayed up for a few more hours to make Fitz a cake. After the cake was finished she was exhausted and went to bed. At 8 o’clock Jemma woke up and was excited to give Fitz his monkey. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. She rushed to the lab where she put the cake last night to get there before Fitz. The rest of the team minus Fitz was already there and Skye was holding Peggy’s cage.   
“He’s coming,” Skye said. They all hid behind the table and when Fitz opened the door they yelled “SURPRISE!”  
“Jemma, I told you not to do anything for my birthday,” Fitz said gesturing to the cake.  
“The cake is red velvet,” Jemma said.  
“Well, that is my favorite,” Fitz said, already cutting the cake with a smile on his face.   
“Wait, there is one more surprise,” Jemma said. She handed the cage with Peggy in it to Fitz.   
“A MONKEY!” Fitz practically screamed, “What’s his or her name?”  
“Peggy, named after Peggy Carter.”  
“She’s beautiful,” Fitz said as he opened the cage. Fitz started to play with the monkey and the rest of the team joined in. After almost an hour Fitz pulled Jemma aside to talk to her. “This is the best present anyone has ever given me.”  
“You really like her?”  
“Of course I do, Jem. You know monkeys are my favorite animal.” Jemma smiled. “Thank you.” Fitz paused. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Fitz,” Jemma said, her smile radiating like the sun. Fitz leaned in and kissed her. At that moment they both felt like the happiest person in the world, but their happiness was short lived as Peggy jumped on Fitz’s head and he screamed. To this day, Skye brings up this moment when she wants to embarrass Fitzsimmons, but they can’t stay mad at her because it is one of their favorite memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it :)


End file.
